mencari
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Katsuki meminta Deku menikahinya, Tapi sebagai Aether dia tidak bisa melakukannya.


Deku mungkin raja secara hukum. Tinggal di Istana Emerald Ibukota Oz. Semua orang di sepenjuru benua akan memberikan dan melakukan apa pun hanya demi merasakan tinggal di Bangunan mewah itu. namun sejujurnya kekuasaan Emerald hanyalah cerita-cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan. Nyatanya benua terbagi empat kerajaan yang masing-masing memiliki hukum dan raja sendiri. Oz tidak bisa mengatur keempatnya ataupun punya pengaruh di sana. Oz hanyalah Oz. Sebuah kota di lembah sungai End, di atas bukit yang tepat menjadi pusat benua. Oz adalah tempat _Aether _mengawasi. Deku tak lebih dari sekedar makhluk _Aether_.

Jika bicara tentang _Aether_, ada sejarah panjang disana. Seperti kitab-kitab raja-raja kuno, era pahlawan dan terpenting zaman kegelapan ketika Makhluk terkutuk _All For One_ beserta budak kegelapannya Tomura menjadi mimpi buruk sepenjuru makhluk hidup.

Tapi itu cerita lama, era pahlawan mengakhirinya dengan cahaya berdiri di atas kegelapan. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi. Kini kisahnya milik si Deku ini, _Aether_ si raja Oz, seorang peramu yang berwujud remaja 17 tahun dengan ciri rambut hijau brokoli, bintik di pipi dan _Quirkless_.

Semua orang dilahirkan memiliki sihir yang disebut Quirk, begitupula Aether. Ada banyak jenis Quirk, tapi yang paling umum adalah sihir kesatria, naga, elemen dan ramuan. Mereka semua disebut Quirk dan yang tidak memiliki sihir disebut Quirkless.

Deku salah satu contoh _Quirkless_ yang bisa kamu jumpai. meskipun dia_ Aether_ dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Adapun ramuan, itu hanya keahlian terbaik miliknya yang bisa mencampur berbagai banyak jenis dengan komposisi tepat tapi sama baiknya meski tidak ditambah teknik-teknik sihir.

Ada banyak Aether yang dikenal, Deku si penyihir putih, Tsukuyomi si penyihir hitam, Gentle si penyihir hijau dan dua Aether lain yang sulit ditemui sehingga catatannya lenyap.

ini tentang Deku.

**()**

Biasanya Deku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kecil di hutan samping ibukota Oz. Jaraknya cukup dekat dari jalan kuning sehingga siapa pun bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Namanya sebagai peramu sudah dikenal banyak orang. Dari Raja di Selatan Endeavour hingga bandit bawah tanah yang paling dicari Overhaul , segala status dan jenis ras sudah menjadi langganan ramuan milik Deku. Alasan kenapa Deku begitu terkenal selain karena dia _Aether_, dia tidak memihak salah dan benar dalam urusan manusia. Dia hanya membuat ramuan lalu menjualnya. Entah ramuan itu digunakan untuk perang, semua di tangan keputusan pembeli. Deku tidak peduli.

Seperti biasa pagi ini dia sudah sibuk di rumah kecilnya. Berkutat dengan segala tentang ramuan. Baru jika ada keperluan penting dia akan kembali ke istana sebagai Raja Oz.

Bau seperti daging kambing tercium hampir seluruh ruangan. Saat ini Deku sedang membuat Ramuan penyembuh pesanan kaum peri yang bermukim di hutan. Sore ini, kurir akan mengambil pesanan jadi Deku harus buru-buru menyelesaikannya.

[_Aku belum menemukan tanda-tanda All For One seperti kabar yang dibawakan Gentle. Mungkinkah kita harus memperluas pelacakan? Khusunya area Timur?_]

"Aku takut kaum naga sedikit kurang suka jika kita membawa masalah ini," Deku sudah biasa mengerjakan dua urusan dalam satu waktu. Jelas bagi peramu, ketelitian adalah hal penting. Tapi usia ratusan tahun sudah cukup bagi Deku. Dia tidak ingat terakhir kalinya salah meramu. "Mereka makhluk angkuh yang lebih memilih diam di istana-istana mereka ketimbang menghirup udara segar. Lagi pula Gentle Cuma melaporkan penampakan Undead di kastil Nor, jika ada Undead disana, aku jamin Raja Bakugo sudah selangkah untuk mengambil tindakan."

[_Bagaimana dengan Nomu? Jika ini tanda-tanda All For One kembali hidup. Aku tidak yakin naga bisa menghadapi Nomu. Kau tentu masih ingat Perang lima ras? Satu Nomu bisa menghancurkan satu kota_]

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa," Deku diam sejenak. Kenangan masa lalu saat dia masih berusia 89 tahun (ukuran cukup mudah untuk seorang_ Aether)_ bertarung melawan budak kegelapan bersama All Might, pahlawan yang dicatat dan dikenang sepanjang masa. Jarinya lalu meraba cincin emas yang diberikan All Might untuk menyegel sebagian jiwa _All For One._ Cincin _One for All_ namanya.

"Tsukoyomi, jika All For One atau bahkan Tomura kembali bagkit. Cincin kita berlima pasti akan menunjukan tanda-tandanya. Dan aku sebagai penyihir putih menjamin betul masa itu tidak akan kembali."

[_Kurasa aku sedikit paranoid sekarang. Memilihmu sebagai pengawas kita berlima adalah pilihan bijak_]

"Oh jangan menyanjungku kawan. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Asui-san? Jangan sering pergi jauh kawan, dia sangat membutuhkanmu untuk masa-masa ini."

Deku mendengar cekikikan Dark shadow namun Tsukoyami segera menepis bayangannya itu.

[_Baik. Musim gugur nanti anak kami akan lahir_]

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap bukan?"

[_Akan kukabari Asui saat kamu berkunjung_.]

"Siapkan Katsudon untukku. Aku akan memakannya dengan pujian terbaik untuknya."

[_Well, aku akan berkeliling lagi. Tapi aku juga ingin kamu membahas ini dengan Pangeran naga. Bagaimanapun keraguanku masih sulit dihilangkan_]

Deku tidak langsung membalas. Dia diam sambil merenung. Lalu mematikan kompor ketika melihat ramuannya matang di suhu air mendidih.

"Tentu."

**()**

Tepat sejam setelah komunikasi jarak jauh dengan penyihir hitam. Siang itu ramuan pesanan selesai lebih cepat dan kurir datang tepat matahari hampir tergelincir. Seorang gadis Elf tipe petarung yang baru Deku kenal bernama Kendo mengambil pesanan.

"Aku melihat naga merah datang kemari, apa Anda tahu itu?" tanya Kendo.

"Ya, dia temanku."

"Saya harap naga tidak sampai masuk hutan kami. hubungan kami masih belum baik."

Deku tersenyum, "Akan aku sampaikan."

Secepat Elf pergi secepat itulah manusia naga datang.

Femitrax mendarat di samping rumah Deku. beberapa kali Deku melihatnya, dia selalu dibuat kagum. Naga merah berumur 120 tahun. Sudah melayani tiga generasi keluarga Bakugo. Deku sendiri masih ingat ketika Femitrax menetas, dia sendiri yang mengusulkan nama itu pada raja di masanya.

"Selamat datang kembali," sapa Deku. "Kerja bagus, bagaimana misinya?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Mata wanita itu pasti rabun jika menyebutnya misi kelas A," pangeran naga, Bakugo Katsuki atau Deku lebih suka memanggilnya Kachan, menggerutu ketika menurunkan muatan. Dia pemuda 18 tahun arogan dan keras, kawan dekat Deku yang sudah tinggal di Oz sejak tiga bulan terakhir.

Kachan menurunkan babi hasil buruan dengan raut masam. "Masakan babi ini. Aku lapar!"

Pangeran naga masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bicara apa-apa. Femitrax mengendus tangan Deku ketika si penyihir mendekatkan tangannya ke moncongnya yang berasap. Naga beringas itu kelihatan kejam dan memang sangat kejam. Di bawah komando Katsuki, dia sudah membakar pasukan musuh, membakar pengikut All For One yang bertahan dan membakar apa pun yang dibenci penunggangnya. Tapi di mata Deku dia seperti kucing manja.

Langsung saja si naga menyusutkan ukurannya dan bergulung di leher Deku seperti mencari kehangatan.

Babi sudah terhidang dalam dua jenis masakan. Babi panggang lada hitam dan sup babi kuah kuning mewarnai meja kecil untuk kedua laki-laki itu. Katsuki seperti bisa cuek dan menghabiskan sebagai besar masakan, sedangkan Deku kali ini sangat senang ketika pangeran naga itu memberikan oleh-oleh batu merah. Konon batu itu sangat sedikit kali jumlahnya, bentuknya seperti ruby, tapi lebih merah seperti darah dan banyak mengandung energi. Satu gram batu saja bisa menghasilkan daya ledakan besar, untuk itulah Deku akan menggunakan batu itu sebagai pendukung ramuan tipe perusak.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat batu ini sejak letusan valeria. Kau sangat beruntung Kachan. Kalau begini ramuan _Caspolux_ bisa dibuat lebih kuat dari biasanya."

"Simpan terima kasihmu kutu buku! Menikah denganku dan pulang bersamaku ke timur!"

Deku menghela napas menaruh hati-hati batu di samping piring. "Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan kachan, aku _Aether_, wujudku laki-laki dan tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Persetan dengan wujudmu. Dimataku kau adalah pengantinku lalu aku akan menikahimu! Dan aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku!"

"Raja bisa khawatir kalau kamu bersikap seperti ini terus."

"Peduli setan dengan tua kacamata itu!"

"Oh ya, kira-kira Mama baik-baik saja ya? Suratku belum dibalas sejak bulan kemarin."

Mama yang dimaksud Deku adalah wanita penjual roti bernama Inko. Meski _Aether_ tidak memiliki orang tua karena lahir dari kehampaan. Deku pernah tinggal di rumah wanita ramah itu dan banyak kenangan indah selama dia tinggal di sana. Dia memanggilnya mama karena itu cara manusia menunjukkan rasa perasaan yang disebut cinta pada seorang yang sudah merawatnya dan menganggapnya anak sendiri.

"Aku juga harus menyapa bibi juga. Makannya kamu pulang lalu menikah."

"Tidak."

"Kamu memang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah."

Hampir setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kachan selalu nada arogan dan kasar. Tapi begitulah naga, apalagi mereka yang ras murni seperti Kachan. Deku sudah lama mengenal kaum naga, jadi dia terbiasa meladeni orang seperti Kachan.

"Jika kamu tidak mau menikah. Setiap malam kita akan bercinta dan bercinta, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Akan kubuat kau sadar kalau naga tidak bisa ditolak."

Sedikit memerah, Deku tahu Kachan adalah makhluk paling egois yang pernah dia temui.

Meskipun begitu Deku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjauh. Bahkan meski Kachan datang kemari mendadak dan memaksanya untuk menikahinya, Deku tidak memberikan penolakan apa-apa, dia masih tidak setuju tawarannya, tapi Deku tidak bisa berbohong jika dia suka kedekatan mereka berdua.

Tsukoyomi bilang itu disebut rasa saling menyukai. Tapi Deku tidak yakin bisa menyebutnya rasa menyukai.

**()**

Malam itu seperti malam-malam lainnya. Mereka bercinta.

Sejak Kachan datang kemari, hampir setiap malam mereka habiskan bergumul di atas ranjang. Tiap malam dipenuhi keringat dan desahan masing-masing remaja menyalurkan hasrat biologis.

Ada beberapa malam mereka tidak melakukannya. Kachan kadang tidak pulang ketika misi yang diambilnya sulit atau ada di tempat yang jauh. Deku yang membutuhkan fokus lebih ketika membuat ramuan sulit. Tanpa bahasa atau tanda, semua terjadi begitu saja. Mereka melakukannya seperti memang sudah sewajarnya itu dilakukan saat itu juga.

_Aether_ adalah makhluk yang paling sulit memahami perasaan. Meskipun mereka mengambil wujud manusia, mempelahari manusia, urusan perasaan selalu menjadi hal sulit dilakukan.

Gentle salah satu Aether memang disebut penyihir cinta, tapi di mata Deku Gentle tidak menunjukan perasaan cinta seperti yang dia lihat dari sudut pandang manusia. Dia memang memiliki gadis dipanggil La Brava yang selalu dia puji sebagai malaikat manis yang memberikannya cinta. Itu benar, kekuatan Gentle berasal dari ikatannya dengan La Brava. Tapi ada banyak gadis seperti La Brava sejak Gentle lahir di dunia ini. Jikapun La Brava mati, akan ada pengganti La Brava dan Gentle akan kembali memiliki kekuatannya lagi.

Kasus Tsukoyomi sedikit berbeda. Dia mecintai Asui seorang gadis desa dan si gadis juga menyukai Tsukoyomi. Tapi Asui telah menjadi bagian dari Tsukoyomi itu sendiri. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah lama mati, meninggal di usia tua dengan mewarisi cucu-cucu yang kini menjadi leluhur suku-suku Barat. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, Deku hanya tahu Asui adalah gadis yang telah memberikan seluruh jiwanya pada roh hutan dan tampaknya kekuatan kepercayaan itu membuat dia dan sang Aether dekat. Begitu Asui tua meninggal. Berkat sihir kuno yang hanya diketahui para _Aether_, Asui mendapatkan hidupnya kembali setelah menelan sebagain kecil jiwa milik Tsukoyomi.

Apakah Asui tetap Asui yang sama seperti ketika dia manusia. Atau apakah dia masih tetap manusia? Deku tidak tahu.

Di depan matanya Kacchan menatap lurus matanya. jika diperhatikan baik-baik merah irisnya sangat mirip dengan batu merah.

Sesi malam mereka selalu sunyi, hanya ada suara desahan dan saling menyebut nama secara pelan.

Dimulai dari ciuman yang bertambah saling menjelajah rongga mulut, Kachan secara pelan-pelan menunjukkan posisinya sebagai dominan. Deku boleh saja lebih tua ratusan tahun, tapi kini di mata wujud fisiknya dia seperti remaja biasa yang menerima perlakukan remaja lain yang ingin sentuhannya mengatur dan memberikannya arahan dari pasangannya.

Pelan, masing-masing menanggalkan pakaian. Berciuman dan merasakan tubuh masing-masing. Kachan selalu menyukai bagian leher dan pusar, paling lama bermain dengan dua titik itu.

Dalam wujud fisik, Deku bisa merasakan panasnya. Dia lebih suka di dominasi dan membiarkan kachan memimpin permainan. Memejamkan mata ketika merasa lidah pasangannya memberikan ransangannya. Sentuhan ciuman sentuhan ciuman. Pemanasan dilakukan perlahan-lahan sampai penis masing-masing menegang satu sama lain.

"Hei?"

Deku terkejut setelah lama terbiasa bercinta dalam sunyi. Kachan membuka mulut untuk pertama kali. "Aku ingin sedikit bervarisi."

Dia mecondongkan tubuhnya yang mengkilap karena keringat hingga penisnya tepat di depan wajah Deku. Si _Aether_ menatap pasangannya, bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Masukan ke dalam mulutmu, lakukan sampai aku mengeluarkannya," dia menggeram, matanya sudah tidak fokus. Deku bertanya apa di depannya ini masih Kachan atau sesuatu yang lain yang sudah memakannya.

Deku menurut, meski dia tidak tahu harus apa-apa, semua terjadi begitu saja. dengan cepat dia menemukan iramanya sampai cairan panas dan asin itu keluar dan membuat mulutnya lengket

"Telan dan jangan dibuang,"

Deku menurutinya.

Kachan sekali lagi memberi pemanasan tapi itu Cuma sebentar ketika lubang dibawahnya sepenuhnya terisi bagian yang sebelumnya ada di mulutnya.

"Deku panggil namaku, selalu panggil namaku!"

Lagi-lagi Deku ingin tahu kenapa malam ini Kacchan yang selalu diam meminta macam-macam.

"Kacchan—"

Belum selesai denyutan di bawah perutnya untuk pertama kalinya memberikan rasa aneh. Deku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Tapi rasa itu begitu nyata dan membekas disana begitu lama.

"Jangan diam kutu buku. Panggil namaku."

"Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan..."

Semakin dia memanggil namanya, smeakin rasa itu membekas. Gerakannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi di malam kali ini, Deku seperti pertama kali melakukannya.

Berapa lama tidak ada yang tahu.

Di balik jubah kacchan, Deku memeluk pemuda yang sedikit tinggi lima centi darinya. Telingannya bisa merasakan detak jantung pangeran naga yang masih membawa sisa proses bercinta tadi, keringat membahasi mereka lengket, tapi itu malah menambah kenikmatan saat mereka berpelukan.

"Kapan kita melakuka ini pertama kali?" tanya Katsuki.

"Waktu aku pertama datang ke negerimu. Saat wujudku 12 tahun kita saling berpelukan di dalama tenda. Cuma pelukan."

Katsuki tidak melihatnya. Dia memandang langit-langit atap.

"Menikah denganku Deku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu masih ada malam lain sampai kamu menyerah."

Mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan.

**()**

Hari itu berlanjut seperti biasa. Deku sudah kembali sibuk di meja kerjanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu mitra dagangnya Sir Night meminta stok ramuan bulan dalam jumlah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja, begitu perjanjian dibuat, Deku sudah mulai mengerjakannya. Dia sendiri terkejut semangat kerjanya hari itu sungguh berbeda. Apa kejadian tadi malam penyebabnya? Deku tidak tahu.

Katsuki sudah pergi mengambil misi pagi buta. Deku tidak menemukan naga itu begitu membuka mata, hanya catatan kecil kalau dia tidak janji pulang malam ini atau besok.

Hari ini memang terasa berbeda sekali.

Sorenya Deku dikejutkan kunjungan tak terduga dari tiga kawannya. Uraraka, Iida dan Todoroki.

"Deku-kun!"

"Uraraka-san sudah lama tidak jumpa! dan IIda-kun dan juga Todoroki-kun! kalian tampak ceria, apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Iya! coba tebak, kami diterima untuk ikut Quest 100 tahun! hebat bukan?"

Quest 100 tahun adalah Quest paling tinggi yang diterima sebuah tim. banyak syarat seperti jumlah minimal Quest yang sudah diambil dan status masing-masing anggota tim. Quest ini boleh disebut akhir dari capaian sebuah karir penjelajah.

Mendengar itu, bukan main senangnya Deku. Sejujurnya dia juga ingin sekali mencoba bertualang, tapi pekerjaannya di Oz yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, Deku terpaksa mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam.

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Begitu ijin dari master selesai kami akan pergi. mungkin butuh waktu seminggu."

"Mencari perbekalan?"

"Ya! semua harus disiapkan dengan teliti!" ucap Iida tak pernah berubah dari sikapnya seperti robot.

Uraraka dan IIda menekuni catatan barang-barang yang mereka perlukan. Deku mengambil ramuan yang tersedia dari lemari penyimpanan. Todoroki melihat sekeliling dan duduk di kursi depan meja konter. "Bakugo tidak di sini?"

"Oh, dia pergi misi, apa kamu mencari dia?"

"Aku dengar dia di sini. Mengejutkan orang Timur mau meninggalkan rumah nyaman mereka untuk jauh datang ke Oz. waktu ayahku mengundang mereka saja, repotnya bukan main._ jangan suka berhubungan dengan orang timur jika tidak dalam kondisi sulit."_

"Kalau kamu mengenal baik mereka, mereka orang menyenangkan."

"Kamu juga pernah tinggal di sana kan?"

"Begitulah."

Ada beberapa ramuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Deku, tapi dia berjanji akan membuatkannya dalam waktu dekat. Sore, mereka makan bersama di taman depan rumah Deku. cuma minum teh dan beberapa roti dari lemari penyimpanan, tapi suasananya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Benar juga, waktu kami dari misi kemarin kami bertemu dengan ras naga, kalau tidak salah temanmu yang menginap di sini juga ras naga kan?" tanya Uraraka.

"Rasa naga ke sini?"

"Hanya kelompok kecil. Seorang pria berambut merah terang yang berisik. lalau pria cabul yang suka melihat gadis dengan tatapan aneh dan pria yang bisa mengeluarkan selotip..."

"Mereka seperti bukan ras naga jika melihat sifat mereka. Kami bertiga malah makan malam bersama mereka. kalau tidak salah mereka mencari pangeran mereka, bukan begitu Uraraka?"

"Ya! kamu tahu Deku-kun?"

Deku hendak menjawab, tapi Todoroki memotong. "Ayahku akan datang kesini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan khusus denganmu. jika tidak ada masalah di perjalanan, dia akan sampai dalam waktu 10 hari."

Deku menatap sejenak Todoroki yang meminum birnya. "Oh baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan istana. Malam ini apa kalian mau menginap di Oz, aku bisa meminta Spinner menyiapkan kamar."

Iida hendak menolak, tapi Uraraka dan sikap apatis Todoroki membuat kalah suara. Deku sendiri senang bisa mengundang temannya menginap.

"Terjadi sesuatu Todoroki?"

"Apa Bakugo tahu kamu Aether?"

"Ya, dia tahu."

"Tapi masih tetap memaksamu menikahimu?"

"Aku menolaknya. Tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menerimannya. ya begitulah ras naga bukan?"

Iida dan Uraraka sudah di luar. todoroki membantu Deku membersihkan rumah sebelu menguncinya. Deku dan Todoroki sudah lama bertukar surat, dan dia selalu membicarakan masalah Bakugo dengan Todoroki melalui suratnya. jadi wajar bila pewaris negeri selatan ini tahu.

"Ada masalah dari timur, kalau informan kami tidak salah, kudengar ada perebutan pengaruh antara keluarga kerajaan dan beberapa petinggi. bisa gawat jika Bakugo tidak kembali."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Mungkin saja."

**()**

Terjadi keributan kecil, tapi Deku bisa mengatasi dengan baik. Dia mungkin berwujud remaja 17 tahun. Tapi di antara semua orang di ruangan ini, dialah yang paling tua. Disampingnya Spinner, asisten Deku yang dulu mantan bandit siap jadi perisai bila ada hal tak terduga. Endeavour dan pembesar negerinya duduk melingkar. Katsuki harusnya juga bergabung, tapi dengan kekeras kepalaannya, dia memilih berdiri sambil terus melototi si Raja Selatan dari jauh. Setidaknya ayah Todoroki mampu menjaga sikapnya.

"Aku senang Anda mau mengerti, beberapa hari lalu seorang Aether tidak berguna datang dan sama sekali tidak meringankan masalah."

"Saya minta maaf atas perilaku Gantle. Raja bisa langsung mengirim gagak ke sini atau ke tempat Tsukoyomi, kami akan langsung mengirim bantuan."

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal AFO, karena itu terjadi di masa leluhurku, tapi akan kulakukan apapun untuk negeriku."

"Tentu saja,"

Raja mengangguk puas, lalu menoleh ke arah pangeran naga. "Bagaimana denganmu? kau kesini bukan karena masalah sama?"

"Negeriku jauh lebih kuat daripada negerimu_ Yang mulia."_

Deku hendak menegur, tapi Endeavour rupanya sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk melawan si pangeran. "Baguslah, Aku pribadi suka dengan Raja yang sekarang. Cukup merepotkan bila ada pergantian kekuasaan."

Katsuki jelas tahu maksud perkataan si Raja, kedua tangannya siap meledak-ledak. Di samping Deku, Spinner sudah siap meraih pedangnya mengamankan situasi tapi Hawks, asisten senior Raja lebih dulu bertindak.

"Kurasa kita semua sudah sepakat dalam masalah kemunculan Undead ini. Raja, ijinkan aku dan Putri Momo menjadi delegasi antara Oz dan Rum. Kami berdua akan mengurus sisanya dan Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil."

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu. Aku memberimu wewenang."

Deku dalam hati bersyukur dia tidak perlu melakukan hal macam-macam. "Spinner tolong antar tamu kita ke sayap barat. Raja, jika ada hal yang Anda inginkan, pelayan istana akan siap kapanpun melayani Anda."

Setelah para tamu meninggalkan ruangan, Deku menghampiri Katsuki. Pengeran itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat ketika para tamu baru tiba. Spinner sudah mencegahnya, tapi ras naga tidak disegani jika mau mendengar ucapan orang begitu saja.

"Kamu mabuk, kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau mau pulang?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? terserah aku mau pulang kapan saja!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Deku berusaha bersabar. "Kau tiba-tiba pergi pagi-pagi buta lalu pulang mengacau? apa kamu tidak malu?"

"jadi sekarang aku yang harus disalahkan?"

"KACHAN!"

Katsuki diam. Deku jarang sekali menggunakan intimidasinya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau menggunakannya.

"Kau tiba-tiba datang dan sampai sekarang tidak mengatakan alasanmu, kalau ada masalah aku akan sebisa mungkin membantu, tapi kau bersikap keras kepala seperti anak kecil. Aku temanmu dan Cuma ingin membantu!"

Deku melihat luka kecil di kening pangeran naga yang sebelumnya tidak dia perhatikan. si penyihir mengambil sapu tangan lalu menuangkan cairan dari botol coklat dari sakunya. Deku selalu siap kapanpun dengan ramuan penyembuh. pelan-pelan dia mengusap luka seperti bekas sayatan. Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia sedikit meringis tapi tidak bersikap kasar seperti biasa. Menit-menit kesunyian itu, tidak ada satu pun kata. Deku telaten membersihkan luka lalu Katsuki memeluknya. Ada aroma bir yang sedikit tidak disukainya, tapi Deku membiarkan saja Katsuki memeluknya. Malah dia juga ikut membalas pelukan itu.

"Deku..."

"Ya?"

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

Deku tertawa dalam hati. "tidak Kachan, kamu tidak mengerti kondisinya."

Katsuki membalas pelukannya lebih keras sampai Deku merasa dadanya sesak.

Malam itu mereka hanya tidur saling berpelukan setelah ciuman singkat. Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa begitu pula Deku. Deku sendiri tidak langsung tidur, dia mencermati muka tenang si pangeran naga ketika tertidur lelap.

**()**

Tiba-tiba saja Katsuki mau ikut pergi ke rumah Tsukuyomi. Musim gugur sudah semakin dekat dan Deku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kawannya itu sekarang. Setelah mengkonfirmasi kedatangan mereka, pagi betul kedua remaja itu meninggalkan Oz.

"Kamu yakin mau ikut? Kita datang ke rumah Tsukuyomi lo."

"Lalu kenapa!"

"Ya, kamu bilang kamu tidak suka dengannya bukan? Pertemuan terakhir kamu dikalahkan oleh dia."

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan itu!"

Deku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jarak dari Oz ke desa tempat Tsukuyomi tinggal ditempuh satu hari dengan naga. Rumahnya berada di mulut hutan Elf. Asui menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Oi, gagak, aku ingin bicara tentang negeriku. Ikut denganku!" itu sapa Katsuki begitu mendarat di depan rumah. Seperti biasa, dia memang tidak sungkan menunjukkan sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Biasanya seseorang akan meminta jika kamu membutuhkannya."

"Sudahlah"

Tsukuyomi tidak ambil pusing lantas mengikuti si pangeran agak menjauh dari rumah. Deku begitu gembira ketika melihat gadis yang dinikahi kawannya, apalagi melihat perutnya membesar, sikapnya seperti orang yang mendapatkan barang paling langka dari pasar gelap.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu Izuku-chan?" Asui adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau memanggil nama manusianya.

"Baik. Kamu pasti sangat kerepotan untuk mempersiapkan kehamilannya."

"Tidak juga. Ada elf mau membantuku nanti. Untunglah Tokoyami berteman baik dengan mereka."

Deku tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bakugo? Hubungan kalian?"

"Kami Cuma teman."

"Kurasa teman bukan kata yang pantas Izuku-chan."

Mereka berdua duduk bersama di dapur ditemani teh herbal dan beberapa kue buah yang baru masak dari oven. di samping jendela, kalian bisa melihat hamparan hutan peri dari kejauhan. Hijau dan rimbun.

"Dia memintaku untuk menikahinya," ucap Deku.

"Wah itu permintaan mengejutkan, kurasa Bakugo memintanya sambil memaksa."

"Begitulah."

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"Begitu saja?"

Deku menangguk.

"Tapi dia masih terus memintanya?"

Deku sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Apa dia tahu kalau jika meminta Aether untuk melakukannya. Dia harus—"

"Makannya itu aku tidak bisa menerimanya," Deku sedikit ragu sejenak. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Jujur saja, aku sendiri nyaman dia ada di dekatku. Aku senang dia menemuiku meski aku tidak tahu kenapa dia kemari. Aku senang sekali."

Asui tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang kamu sudah selangkah memahami perasaan seperti manusia?"

"A-aku. Aku... entahlah."

"Kenapa kamu menyukai Bakugo?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya, apa yang menarik dari Bakugo?."

Deku berpikir. Tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, dia mengatakan apa adanya. "Aku suka dia mendominasiku di atas kasur."

Ausi memerah lalu tertawa. "Itu fulgar sekali. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang istimewa sampai kau mau terus bersamanya."

Tidak ada yang positif kecuali sikap kerasnya dan egois. Komunikasi mereka selalu diwarnai teriakan dari si pangeran, bahkan Katsuki kelihatan tidak begitu tertarik memahami Deku. Satu-satunya yang bisa disebut hubungan baik adalah ketika mereka di atas kasur, tapi itu memang kelihatan aneh dan fulgar.

Aether tidak merasakan nafus seks seperti manusia, Namun Deku mulai memahami rasa kemanusian ketika tubuhnya disentuh Katsuki. Ada sesuatu ketika Katsuki menyentuhnya, memeluknya, ketika pandangan mereka menjadi satu. Semua itu yang pelan-pelan Deku rasakan untuk pertama kali memahami diri sebagai manusia. Apakah itu salah, aneh? Deku tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Yang kutahu, ketika kami saling merasakan, Aku seperti tidak sendirian di dunia ini."

"Itu sudah cukup kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau itu kulakukan dia..."

Asui tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Deku jadi merasa dirinya bodoh.

**()**

"Jurang itu benar-benar dalam bukan Kachan?" Deku mengatakan pelan-pelan sambil memandang bawah. Sebelum kembali ke Oz, keduanya pergi melintasi pada rumput. Menggunakan naga lalu sisanya berjalan. Deku terkejut ada tempat seperti ini di sini. Sungguh aneh.

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat dasarnya. Orang yang mati disini pasti susah ditemukan."

Katsuki mendengus. "Pasti ada yang mau mati saja disini. Orang-orang yang putus asa."

"Jatuh tanpa ditemukan. Memang ada yang mau terjadi seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Manusia-manusia lemah yang tahu dirinya tidak berguna, memilih mati dengan harapan punya kehidupan lebih baik ketika dilahirkan kembali." Katsuki membalas dengan nada meremehkan seolah itu lucu, dia membersihkan kotoran di jubahnya. "Orang-orang seperti itu, orang-orang figuran dengan pandangan sempit. Bahkan kalau dia tidak mati dan cuma patah tulang atau apa, dia hanya akan menjerit tanpa ada yang mau menolongnya. lagipula siapa yang mau kesini ke pinggir jurang."

"Kita berdua?"

"Kamu yang mengajakku kesini kutu buku!"

Deku bangkit lalu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya menggapai tangan kachan. "Tahu tidak, sekali aku bermimpi lahir di dunia aneh yang disana aku Quirkless dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang disebut pahlawan di dunia mimpi itu, ada All Might yang hidup, orang-orang sama di dunia ini dan kamu. Yang aneh, di dunia itu Kamu membanciku sampai-sampai menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri. sama seperti orang-orang yang datang ke jurang ini.

"Apa kamu penah melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan?"

"Apa maksudmu Deku!?"

"Apa kamu akan menyuruhku mati jika aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan _aether_, cuma _Quirkless_ dan tidak punya apa-apa?"

"Cukup! kau membawaku kesini dan bicara aneh-aneh, aku tidak paham."

Deku diam. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Katsuki, lalu menatap si pangeran naga dalam-dalam. Jauh di kegelapan irisnya yang hijau, Katsuki ingat pernah melihat tatapan ini. Dulu sekali, waktu mereka masih anak-anak. Kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya ke bibir Katsuki. Hanya ciuman singkat.

"Aku menyukaimu Kachan, terima kasih kamu mau bersamaku. Tidak mudah seseorang bersama _Aether_ dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku selalu percaya semua sikapmu, semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita," Deku tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintai hingga berakhir seperti Toko dan Asui."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau punya hidup yang panjang dan teman-teman lalu keluarga, aku juga ingin kamu menjaga Inko, aku tidak mau kamu melupakan semua itu."

"Kamu meremehkanku? Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu? Aku kesini untuk menikahimu! aku kesini pergi jauh untuk membawamu ke dalam hidupku, bersama dan akan terus bersama! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya!?"

"Mustahil semua hal di dunia ini bisa kamu dapatkan, ada yang bisa kamu dapatkan dan ada yang tidak bisa. Katsuki kamu disini manusia, punya hal yang harus kamu lakukan, aku disni sebagai Aether juga punya sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Kita bisa bersama, kita bisa saling melakukan seks, kita bisa pergi kemanapun, tapi kita tidak bisa saling memiliki hingga akhir."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melewati semua kehidupan sialan gambaranmu itu! akan kulalui dan di waktu yang tepat kita akan bersama! kau cuma cukup menunggu!"

Deku bergeming.

Keduanya berjalan. menyusuri jurang merasakan angin lembut dingin yang membawa udara musim dingin dari utara. "Menjadi _Aether _tidak semudah kamu bangkit lagi begitu saja. itu proses yang menyakitkan."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Kalau kau mati cepat karena ingin bersamaku, aku tidak akan pernah mau memberikan jiwaku padamu."

"Aku akan terus menyiksamu karena menungguku dan membuatmu tidak bisa tenang sampai waktunya."

Deku tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Hidupku sudah 667 tahun, menunggu sesuatu adalah hal asing dalam diriku."

Katsuki berjalan begitu saja di depan Deku. Sinar matahari musim gugur yang merambati dinginya udara. terdengar suara-suara aneh dari jurang, Suara-suara yang mungkin lolongan meminta tolong.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

**END**


End file.
